The Risk of Disruption
by RuneScapian
Summary: This is Berk and this is a story long-forgotten. The tale of two boys and the unbelievable relationship they developed. But love comes with costs. A tale of acceptance, trust and faith. Nothing can defeat love, other than death that is.
1. The Disruption

**The Risk of Disruption**

**Chapter One**

Jack waited till Stoick put his boots out for the night, before leaving the rooftop and flying into Hiccup's window. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third lay tucked up firmly in bed. His skin was pale white, maybe even paler than Jack's. His nose was a bright red though. Jack sat at the end of Hiccup's bed, as Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. "Who-who is that?" Hiccup barely whispered, his voice didn't sound like Hiccup's anymore. It was weak and sounded as though he'd been eating raw fish again.

"It's me." Jack whispered back, brushing his hand through his own hair. He saw realization in Hiccup's eyes.

They were banned from seeing each other.

Not because they loved each other, when that had been found out - well Stoick went ballistic as did a lot of the village. Both of them were shunned and outcast because of who they were. Eventually, Hiccup ran away with Jack. It soon became clear Hiccup needed food other than raw fish though, so as Jack brought Hiccup home sick explaining to Stoick, Stoick said he finally understood and could learn to accept their love.

Except, now he'd banned them from going near each other. The reason they weren't allowed to see each other was because Hiccup was dying, because of Jack. Hiccup had pneumonia.

When the symptoms first appeared, the boys showed no worry, Jack couldn't catch it off Hiccup and Hiccup would be okay, he'd get better. Except, that was the hard part - he didn't. Hiccup's symptoms got worse by the hour. The tribe tried everything, even a mixture of medicines which ended up blinding Hiccup.

Jack went to visit him, but was turned away by Stoick. Jack Frost was the spirit of Winter, naturally he was cold. He was making Hiccup worse.

"Jack I love you, please don't say-" Hiccup began to say slowly.

"-But it's true, isn't it?" Jack replied, not moving from the edge of the bed. Jack let out a sigh. "It's not even Winter in Berk, not the terrible one yet." He fidgeted with his hands, not looking at Hiccup, "And-And you're the only person in the village who catches Pneumonia." Hiccup didn't respond, Jack knew why. He was right. If he and Hiccup had never met that day at Raven Point, none of this would have happened.

"Listen, Hiccup. I just came to say-" Jack paused, meeting Hiccup's eyes, even if Hiccup was no longer meeting his. "-I'm sorry." Jack got up and went to leave, leave Hiccup for good and fly away into the night. Except, something stopped him. he wasn't sure what it was, but he decided to turn around again.

Hiccup hadn't moved. Jack rushed over to him, dropping his Staff in the process. It made a loud noise, but he was too broken to care.

Hiccup had no pulse. Jack could barely breathe as the words rang round his head. Again and Again. Hiccup had no pulse. Hiccup wasn't breathing. Hiccup was dead.

And at that moment, the words Hiccup had said when they had to break up hit him._ 'They always describe snow as a risk of disruption. But it gets better. I'll get better, then we'll race each other sledding again.'_ As Jack, tears now pouring down his face, heard Hiccup's words, his mind raced back to the day they first met.

* * *

_A/N: Short opening. I promise it will get longer. Leave a review please! _


	2. How We Began

The Risk of Disruption

How We Began

Hiccup wiped his arm across his forehead, sighing happily after finishing re-painting the Dragon Training Academy sign. The twins' dragons, Barf and Belch, had managed to burn the sign leaving just Toothless's head on it.

Behind him, Toothless growled, not in an angry way, it was just Toothless's way of communicating to Hiccup. "What do you think bud?" Hiccup asked, sitting up straight with his hands on his hips as he studied his work. Toothless nodded, leaving Hiccup smiling.

Hiccup's life couldn't have been better, the Dragon Training Academy was going smoothly, Mildew hadn't bothered him for a while and his Dad was finally proud of him.

There was just... one thing. Heather. She came to Berk not too long ago and really hit it off with Hiccup, they began dating shortly afterwards. Except, it didn't work out. Like Hiccup's relationship with Astrid, she was pretty and he liked her but not in that way. His Dad liked Heather though, so the two made an agreement to pretend to see each other before Hiccup was set up with someone else. (She also agreed to keep her relationship with Snotlout a secret.)

Hiccup stepped out of the Training area as it began to snow. "Great. Winter's come early again." He spoke to Toothless, as the snow got heavier.

Jack smiled, flying down to the ground and making a perfect snowball. He waited for Hiccup to look the other way before throwing it.

"Wha-" Hiccup started saying, as the snowball hit him. Glancing upwards, he couldn't see anyone. "Tuffnut! Ruffnut!" He shouted, except he listened and heard no giggling from two immature teens. Hiccup fell to the floor at the strike of the next snowball, except again he couldn't see nor hear anyone. He looked to Toothless who was staring upwards at the snow.

"Hmm." Hiccup mumbled, before gesturing to Toothless to follow him across the Raven Point Bridge. Except as he stepped on the first plank with his prosthetic leg, he slipped on the ice and in doing so his prosthetic got caught on one of the ramps. He looked up, but Toothless was growling – angrily now – at something in the air. "Toothless!" He shouted. The dragon looked across at him, and started heading towards him but stopped.

"Toothless!" Jack heard the boy shout, while still teasing the Dragon who could see him, when he saw the boy, trapped on the bridge. He immediately flew towards him.

"Help!" Hiccup said, looking backwards seeing the ice develop on his prosthetic, "Help!" he cried back to Toothless, who was rooted at the spot growling at something above Hiccup's head.

Jack hovered above Hiccup's prosthetic, he couldn't help the boy as his hand,_ he_ went through everyone because nobody believed in him. He could see Hiccup getting more worried by the second, this was not a good place to die. Jack sighed, and as if to prove to Hiccup put his hand through his leg to show he couldn't do anything, even though he knew Hiccup couldn't see him anyway.

Except his hand hit the prosthetic. A jolt of realization hit him, _people would never see him but he was able to stand on grounds and perches. This leg wasn't 'human' but metal._

Jack wrapped both hands around Hiccup's prosthetic and pulled upwards, freezing but also freeing the leg at the same time.

To Hiccup's amazement, a force under his leg lifted it free. Confused, he moved his prosthetic. How did that happen? He looked over at Toothless, who was still staring at something. Hiccup looked in the direction, the gods had the kind of power to control the weather, take Thor for example. He forced himself to believe that whoever it was – was there.

Scrunching up his eyebrows and closing his eyes and told himself someone was over there repeatedly. As he slowly lifted open his eyelids he gasped.

A boy, his age maybe a little older, stood on the bridge, staring at him. He wore a brown coat, no shoes and stood holding a stick. Hiccup also noticed the boy had visibly white hair and piercing blue eyes.

Jack, relieved he wasn't responsible for another death, decided to annoy the dragon again, by imitating the boy. He scrunched his eyebrows together and stared into his eyes. "Wh-who are you?" The boy asked.

Jack screamed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," Hiccup responded, picking himself up. He watched Jack, just standing on the side of the bridge.

"You-you can see me?" Jack asked hesitantly. Hiccup looked around.

"Um, yeah." He replied. He'd never heard of this god, well no book described any god looking like this. "Sorry, who are you?"

Jack, smiling slightly, heard himself laughing. "My name is Jack Frost." He answered, he stepped onto the bridge and moved towards the boy. "You?"

Hiccup pointed at himself, "Oh, I-I'm Hiccup and this is my dragon, Toothless." He gestured towards Toothless, who was still growling at Jack. "It's all right, bud." Hiccup told him, and the Night Fury stopped but still eyed Jack suspiciously.

Jack cleared his throat; he was about a metre from Hiccup now. "I'm the spirit of Winter, sorry I kinda caused you to get trapped." Hiccup made an 'oh' sound looking back at the bridge. "You're not surprised?" Jack asked.

"In Berk we believe in all the gods, I've never heard of you but-"

"Oh I'm not a God." Jack replied.

Confused Hiccup said, "Well you look like a God-" He immediately stopped himself realising where he was going and felt his face turn red. "-I mean, uh, what you can do. Like Thor controls lightning." Jack smirked, raising an eyebrow as Hiccup who looked bright red admist all the snow, refused to look back at him.

Jack looked downwards at the snow, "You better get home." He admitted, despite making a new friend he didn't want to lose him right away, "Before the snow turns to ice. Look out for me tomorrow. I might be staying here a while." He grinned.

Hiccup grinned back, "Well, how long's a while?" He dragged out the question, as if not wanting to leave just yet.

Jack laughed, "Depends." he said and with that he flew into the air.


End file.
